1. Field
Provided is a foldable display device, and more particularly, a foldable display device including an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable display devices may be portable and realize a large-sized image. Foldable display devices are applied not only to mobile devices such as mobile phones, portable multimedia players (“PMPs”), navigation systems, ultra mobile PCs (“UMPCs”), electronic books, electronic newspapers, etc. but also to televisions (“TVs”) and monitors.
A foldable display device includes a protecting window for protecting a screen from an external impact. The protecting window is generally formed of a hard material, and a folded portion of the foldable display device is formed of a flexible material that is softer than the material for forming the protecting window. However, total reflection of light directed to the flexible material from the protecting window may occur at a boundary surface between the protecting window and the flexible material due to a difference between refractive indexes of the protecting window and the flexible material, thereby resulting in a phenomenon in which an image displayed on both protecting windows around a folded portion of the foldable display device seems to be cut off.